Forgive My Ignorance
by formidablemuse
Summary: Two months passed since Wilden's murder- Hanna's torturing herself over the idea that her mother's responsible. Spencer's stressed over recently resurfaced repressed feelings. Aria's dating Jake, the hot martial arts teacher. And Emily's whole world seems to be falling apart. Graduation is coming up and the Liars are wondering if they will ever have a chance at a normal life.
1. Things Got Hazy

Two months have passed since Detective Wilden's murder and Hanna's torturing herself over the idea that her mother may have been the one to kill him. Spencer is stressed- college rejection letters are pouring in as she is coming out from a deep depression that's caused some repressed feelings to surface. Aria's dating Jake, you know, that hot martial arts teacher. And Emily… poor Em has overwhelming pressure to get back into the water after her accident, CPS has been knocking on her front door, and Spencer had spent weeks pushing her away but suddenly they are best friends again. Graduation is coming up and the Liars are wondering if they will ever have a chance at a normal life.

* * *

It was quiet inside the Apple Rose Grille. Spencer sat crisscross on a bar-stool at the window. Her body hunched over a mug of steaming espresso as she breathed in its sweet aroma. Her fingers fiddled with the mugs crooked handle while her eyes scanned the fog-laden streets of downtown Rosewood.

She inhaled again, reminding herself that the smell of shots was supposed to calm her senses, but today it didn't seem to be helping. Her mind kept flickering to all the horrible things that _could_ have occurred last night -while she couldn't remember anything after sitting down on the couch beside Emily Fields- and how waking up alone in the barn was somehow scarier than not remembering.

Bells jingled as the front door opened. Spencer's eyes drifted to the sight of Emily's disheveled hair and frantic expression. She was quiet as Emily tossed her worn out messenger bag on the counter and plopped down on the stool beside her.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, Spence. This morning has been crazy." Emily slid out from her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "Did you order?"

"Just coffee." Spencer turned toward the counter and made eye contact with her favourite waitress, Mariah.

"Miss Hastings, another cup?" Mariah asked, casually resting her hand on Spencer's shoulder as she approached them.

"Black, please." Spencer smiled warmly before following her attention to Emily.

"And for you?"

"A 12oz chai with no water in a to-go cup," Emily said, glaring at Mariah's hand.

Mariah furrowed her brown and looked back at Spencer before dismissing herself with a nod. Spencer watched her disappear into the kitchen before bringing her attention back to Emily.

"What?" Emily snapped, feeling uncomfortable beneath a questioning gaze.

"You feel… tense."

 _She was flirting with you -_ Emily shook the thoughts and remembered why she was meeting Spencer in the first place. "Last night is a blur. I'm just… a little freaked."

"Me too." Spencer shifted her body to face Emily. "Have you talked to Hanna or Aria?"

"Yeah. They don't remember much. Do you?"

"I remember sitting down on the couch with you… I think they were sitting on the rug. Something about drinking was said… I think I had a glass of wine." Spencer shook her head, feeling the mental block in place. "Did you have any?"

"Spence, you drank the entire bottle."

"No way," Spencer chuckled, surprised.

"Yeah, after Hanna poured everyone a glass you downed it and jacked the bottle off the table," Emily frowned. "It was fine at first. Hanna found an unopened bottle of rum in the cupboard and we sipped on it for a while. But things got… hazy."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Spencer asked.

Emily shifted away, uncomfortably. She felt the waitress approach from behind and mumbled an awkward 'thanks' as her cup was sat down in front of her. She stared at it, thankful that they were left in silence.

"Em?"

"Right," Emily said, turning back to lock eyes with Spencer. "The last thing I remember is you licking salt off of Aria's neck."

"What?" Spencer balked. "I did, what?"

Emily shook her head. "You had a lot to drink."

Spencer felt uneasy. She didn't like the tension lingering between them or the out of character responses that Emily was giving. They drank all the time and it was never an issue. "Is something else bothering you?"

"I'm fine," Emily spat. Spencer's body shifted at the abrupt response. Instead of addressing it, Emily examined her chai as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You seem upset," Spencer pushed.

Emily hesitated. "I couldn't of had more than 8 ounces of rum, but it messed me up."

"You think it was… drugged or something?" Spencer asked.

"The wine too. You were fucked after the first glass," Emily whispered. "Where'd it come from?"

Spencer's eyes widened, but she quickly shook her head at her initial concern. "Toby brought it to the cabin on Friday night, but we forgot about it. We never left the bedroom."

Emily's stomach dropped at the reminder of Spencer and Toby's relationship. A deep blush crept up her cheeks as she tried dismissing the intrusive image.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You don't think that he wou-"

"No," Spencer scoffed. "Toby would never-"

"You can't know that-"

"Seriously?" Spencer raised her voice. "You're seriously accusing Toby?"

"You had the same thought." Emily exhaled, trying to keep her voice steady. "He's my friend too, Spencer… but we've all had to do things that we aren't proud of."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. It wasn't that long ago that Mona Vanderwaal had blackmailed Toby into helping her. She was A, at least the original A, and she used anyone she could while playing the role of puppeteer. Mona wasn't a threat to them anymore, not after she voluntarily checked herself back into Radley Sanitarium. This new person using the alias of A was much more sinister. Spencer trusted that Toby would come to her if anything was wrong, they didn't keep things from each other anymore.

"It has to be A or Red Coat. Besides, the liquor was left in the barn, anyone could have messed with it." Spencer stated. She wasn't comfortable giving the Toby theory another thought.

"Okay," Emily agreed. "But why?"

"How should I know? Apparently, I was too busy licking salt off Aria's neck to notice anything else." Spencer's sarcasm was followed by her trademark smirk. "Anything else I should know?"

Emily shook her head. She lifted the paper cup to her lips and sipped on the chai. Words were clawing at the back of her throat- she wanted to tell Spencer that she did actually remember more about the evening, but that would mean confessing to something that she didn't quite understand.

"Do you want to stay and eat before school? Breakfast on me." Spencer said.

"I can't, I have an assignment that needs to be done before second period," Emily responded. Her phone lit up with a new text message. She smiled fondly at the image of her, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria that was set as her background photo.

"Paige?" Spencer guessed.

"No."

Spencer raised her eyebrows, interested in whatever it was that was causing a blush to appear across Emily's cheeks. "Someone else you are interested in?"

"No, it was just Aria. She's helping me catch up on some assignments." Emily watched as Spencer's demeanor shifted. She was sure that it had to do with the fact that she didn't ask Spencer for help on something school related.

"Oh."

"I didn't want to burden you. I know you have a lot going on and it-"

"Yeah," Spencer huffed, "I'm so busy opening rejections letters, it's probably best you asked Aria."

"Spence, UPenn isn't good enough for you anyway." Emily stood up, sliding her jacket back on and messily pushing in her chair.

"Sure, they aren't good enough for me but are perfectly suff-"

"I don't have time to deal with a self-deprecating pity party. I asked Aria because she is in the same class and has the notes that I missed. I have to go." Emily grabbed her cup off the table and locked eyes with Spencer for a brief moment. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

Emily hurried out the front door of the Grille. She cursed as the rain pelted against her face, tickling as it slid down her V-neck. Fumbling to open her back pack, she quickly pulled out a small black umbrella and opened it. She cursed again, realizing that it was Spencer's umbrella -it was offered to her several nights ago after she left hers in the back of her mom's car- she felt the urge to turn around and return it so that Spencer wouldn't get soaked on her walk to school. She pulled her phone out to check the time before going back inside and it buzzed in her hand.

 **Better keep walking, Em. Don't want Spencer to question your feelings. -A**

Emily's stomach dropped. She looked up, scanning the streets for anyone that seemed familiar, but only joggers passed in the distance. She shut her eyes, recalling the memory of last night.

 _Emily walked into the Hasting's kitchen for a glass of water, her throat burning from the harsh shots of rum that Hanna pressured her into drinking. Grabbing the 'world's greatest dad' mug out from the cupboard, she turned on the faucet. Leaving the water running, she looked out the kitchen window into the darkness, bracing herself with her free hand on the counter for balance. As she stared outside a figure appeared in the reflection, it was Spencer._

 _Spencer stood behind her until she turned around. They locked eyes and she felt nervous beneath Spencer's unfamiliar gaze. "Are you alright, Spence?" she asked._

 _Spencer didn't respond. Taking a few steps closer to her, Spencer brushed her hand against Emily's cheek. "I-I think that I'm in love with you, Emily," Spencer whispered._

 _Emily's eyes widened at the confession. She didn't have time to respond before Spencer leaned in. Brushing her lips softly against Emily's, she waited for Emily to deepen the kiss. Emily didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled their bodies closer._

 _As their breathing grew heavy, Spencer pulled away, fear apparent in her eyes. "Don't tell," she whispered, before leaving Emily alone in the kitchen._

Emily shook the memory from her mind, unable to even begin processing what happened- it felt so surreal, as if it were just a dream. She hurried down the sidewalk towards the school.

"There you are!" Aria yelled from the entryway. "I was worried when you didn't message me back."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to hit send," Emily mumbled. She followed Aria into an empty classroom and slid out from her soaking wet jacket. She looked up to see Aria staring at her dripping hair. "The walk was longer than I remember," she said, feeling the need to fill the silence.

Aria furrowed her brow. "You walked?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"From last night?" Aria watched Emily's eyes glaze over. She studied her for a moment, realizing that she wasn't going to respond. "From drinking?" She pushed.

"Right," Emily said. "Do you remember much?"

"Not aside from waking Hanna up this morning to take me home," Aria chuckled. "We probably shouldn't drink on school nights anymore. I have the worst headache."

"Yeah, same."

"How was Spencer this morning? Did you guys get breakfast?"

"No, just coffee." Emily pulled the books out from her backpack and dropped them onto the table with a loud thud. She looked up and met Aria's concerned gaze.

"What happened?" Aria asked, not bothering to beat around the bush, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a rough morning," Emily said, looking out the window behind Aria. Sitting down, her phone buzzed again.

 **Tell Aria about it or I will. Kisses, A**

Emily's mouth fell agape as she stared blankly at the screen. She knew that A wasn't bluffing, but she couldn't just come out and tell Aria about the kiss because that would lead to a much deeper conversation that she wasn't ready to have.

Aria watched Emily's demeanor change and she could feel the anger rising. "Who's it from?"

"Who the hell do you think it's from?" Emily shouted, slamming her phone down on the table. She stood up, unsure of how to handle her anger. Lately she was experiencing bursts of uncontrollable anger that would come out of nowhere- it would take her by surprise and it was difficult to calm down from once it escalated. She slid her phone to Aria and began to pace.

"Tell me what?" Aria asked after a moment. "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just…" Emily stopped, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "There's just too much happening right now, I can't."

Aria sprung up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Emily. Feeling the taller woman sink into her body, she held Emily without another word and allowed her to cry.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. She pulled out from Aria's embrace and wiped her tears. She inhaled deeply, focusing on keeping her breathing steady.

"Hey, it's alright, Em." Aria said, softly. "If you want to talk, I'm here, but don't feel like you have to."

Guilt washed over Emily. Over the past few months she and Aria had been spending a lot of one on one time, they had grown a lot closer and had been more open with each other while alone than they had been in a group setting. Emily felt like she owed Aria an explanation, even if it had nothing to do with her sudden breakdown.

"Paige and I had a fight on Friday," Emily said. "We haven't spoken since."

Aria sighed in relief. Relationship issues were her specialty, as long as they were other people's issues and not her own. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily scowled, feeling her heart sink at the thought of _that_ issue. "Paige… she um, she thinks that Spencer has joined the A team, like for real this time."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks it's to save Toby from something."

"Spencer would come to use if she was in trouble," Aria said.

"I know that," Emily scoffed. "Paige on the other hand doesn't believe it, especially because A has gotten to Spencer before an-"

" _Mona_ got to Spencer," Aria said. "Mona is locked up. Did you tell her that?"

"I tried." Emily shook her head. "She's just being over protective."

"Or jealous," Aria mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Aria said, quickly. "I think it's sweet that she is looking out for you."

Emily scowled and shook her head. "I guess."

"You aren't… You aren't questioning Spencer in any way, are you?"

"No?" Emily said, unsure of herself. Spencer was the only one around when they kissed… And then there was the photo that Paige sent her of Spencer sneaking around in a black hoodie.

"Em, whatever you say to me doesn't leave this room."

"Paige sent me a photo of Spencer," Emily said. She slid her phone back to Aria.

"That is questionable. Did you ask her about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Emily looked down at her hands. She was unsure of why she didn't ask Spencer about it. She didn't want Spencer to be upset with her… She didn't want to know, even if it was true- "I don't know," she responded.

"Where did Paige get it?" Aria asked.

"It was sent to her phone. I hav-"

"From who?"

"An unknown number."

Aria laughed. "Of course, A is messing with Paige now too. You shouldn't worry about it. How many sketchy photos do you think A has of all of us?"

"You're right," Emily said. "And Spencer has done nothing but protect us… I guess I didn't really think that through."

"Hey, you have a lot going on," Aria said, giving Emily a sympathetic smile. "We're all vulnerable right now, but we are so strong together."

"We are. Thanks for listening," Emily said, returning the smile. "I appreciate that I can talk to you about stuff."

"Anytime, Em. So, about that homework…" Aria looked at the clock and chuckled. "I've gotta go, class starts in 5 minutes. Feel free to copy my answers."

Emily grabbed the pile of papers that they were supposed to be going over together. She sat there watching Aria pack up her books.

"See you second period?" Aria asked.

"Of course," Emily said. "Thanks again, for everything."

* * *

A/N: This will probably be slow moving depending on if it sparks any interest or not. It's a fic that I originally began back in 2013, but had deleted due to a long rough patch of major depression. I'm rewriting it and hoping to take it in a different direction (for anyone who may have read it before). I've been out of writing practice for so long now, with only one-shots or short fics here and there. So, Comments, critique, reviews, anything is deeply appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. (:

Much love.


	2. Strippers Only Make Life Harder

It was quiet inside the Marin's home. Hanna lay sprawled across the living room couch with a text book open on her lap. Her eyes drifted lazily from the book to the Jersey Shore rerun that was muted on her television.

Her sad attempt to study was consistently interrupted by intrusive thoughts of Wilden's lifeless body stuffed inside the trunk of his police cruiser. She was attempting to drown out the thoughts with tequila and junk food but by this point she had run out of both.

She allowed the textbook to slide off her lap as she sunk further into the couch. Everything felt pointless- she felt her mind taking her to darker places with each passing hour. It was like no one could fully understand what she was going through and they never would. She was alone… The closest thing to understanding she had was Aria, Emily, and Spencer but even they wouldn't be able to comprehend the guilt she felt.

The doorbell's offensive chime rang throughout the house startling Hanna from her thoughts. She jumped up, forgetting about the alcohol running through her veins and stumbled forward crashing into the side of the recliner.

"This better be the fucking pizza," she mumbled.

Steadying herself on the chair she slowly made her way to the door but stopped suddenly upon catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She cringed at the unkempt goblin staring back at her- messy hair, ice cream smudges on her chin, and chocolate stains on her low-cut V-neck. She was in no condition to greet a potentially hot delivery boy.

The doorbell rang again distracting her from her appearance. She stumbled over to the door and opened it just enough to stick a twenty-dollar bill out. She peeked out the crack to see Paige McCullers smiling brightly.

"You aren't pizza."

Paige cocked her head. "What?"

"Emily's not here," Hanna said. She attempted to shut the door but Paige placed her hand on it, stopping her.

"I'm actually here to see you," Paige said. "Can I come in?"

Hanna glanced back at the living room to see candy wrappers scattered across the floor and a tub of ice cream sitting on the coffee table beside the empty tequila bottle. She suddenly felt sober.

"Hanna?"

"Now's not really a good time."

"Please? It's important," Paige said, desperation oozed from her voice.

"Fine, but we talk out here." Hanna pushed the door open forcing Paige to move back. She quickly stepped outside and used the door knob to maintain balance.

"Can we sit?" Paige asked, gesturing to the chairs in the far corner.

Hanna scowled at the suggestion not wanting to step foot any further than the door mat. "No, what do you want?"

"I thought that you may be more receptive than Emily… I've been tracing a phone number that's been sending out anonymous messages, I believe that the person is working for A." Paige paused waiting for a reaction from Hanna.

Hanna stood with her arms crossed. She was pissed that Paige would bring this to her instead of going straight to Spencer, she was the nerd playing Nancy Drew, not Hanna. She sincerely gave zero fucks about 'leads' if there wasn't an actual answer attached to it. She sighed, knowing that Paige needed some dramatic confirmation in order to keep talking. "And?"

"Well… the person we traced the phone back to is Spencer," Paige said.

Hanna stared into Paige's eyes, unblinking, for an uncomfortably long moment before responding. "You think Spencer is A?" she huffed.

"It makes sense. She has the phone, she would be th-"

"Leave," Hanna said, sternly.

Paige didn't budge. "Hanna, think about it for a moment. Spencer has done a lot of bad thin-"

"Leave, now!" Hanna cut her off again feeling anger wash throughout her body. She backed her way inside the house and slammed the door as hard as she could. She leaned her back against the door, unable to process what just happened. Moments later, Hanna's phone chimed.

 **Don't believe a word Paige says. That bitch is crazy. -A**

Hanna flung the front door back open and ran out onto the porch, but there was no one in sight. It was pitch black outside and even if anyone had been out there, she realized that she wouldn't be able to see them.

Running back inside, Hanna grabbed her car keys off the counter and then darted out towards her car. As she was opening her driver door she stopped moving and then slammed it shut. She was in no condition to drive. She cursed under her breath and ran towards the garage for her bike. She needed to see Spencer. 

* * *

Emily showed up early for school the following morning. For the first time in months she woke up feeling the urge to swim. She used to spend every morning in the pool swimming laps and clocking her time. It used to be a form of therapy.

Not today though.

Emily sat alone on the edge of the pool with her feet submerged in the luke-warm water, unable to even put on her suit. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Paige. Emily didn't know what to think of her lately… not only was she accusing Spencer of being A, but she was consistently nagging Emily about getting back on the swim team, the future scholarships she could obtain, and asking about college plans. All of which she couldn't even begin to think about let alone make decisions.

The door leading from the locker room clicked as it opened, startling Emily. She turned her head to see Spencer heading her way with two cups in hand.

"Hey," Spencer said, her voice was chipper but hesitant. "I uh, brought you a chai."

"Oh, um, thanks," Emily said, taking the cup from Spencer so that she could sit down. She watched Spencer's expression as it changed into something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, almost guilt? Emily's gaze burned into the side of her face waiting for her to say something, but Spencer seemed uncomfortably speechless. Not meaning to sound rude, Emily spoke, "Why are you here, Spencer?"

"I wanted to apologize to you… for the way I've been acting. It might seem like I don't want you around but I promise I do. It's just…" Spencer looked away from Emily, staring down at the water she searched for words. "I've been really depressed. I didn't realize that it was affecting other people but yesterday made me realize that I am- I've been trying to isolate myself for months and I've been pushing you and everyone else away in the process. I'm so sorry. I guess I should explain wha-"

Emily tackled Spencer into a hug and almost knocked them both into the water. She squeezed Spencer tightly, not wanting to ever let go. The past two months of distant friendship was tearing Emily apart. She was beginning to believe that the weird-ass zombie version of her best friend was becoming a permanent state of being.

Pulling out from the hug Emily smiled freely. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Spence. I'm just glad to know that my best friend is back… I was beginning to like the drunk you better than the sober one."

Spencer chuckled at the comment and glanced back down at the water. "I want to explain… you deserve to know." She paused, picking up her coffee to sip it.

Emily examined Spencer as she lifted the cup to her lips. Her face had color again, unlike the ghostly pale it had been, and there were no longer dark circles plaguing her cheeks. The life was back in her eyes, they even seemed to sparkle from the dim lighting that shone through the windows. Emily couldn't help but notice how beautiful Spencer was. Everything about the woman seemed to jump out at her in a way so different than before.

The bell rang the moment Spencer sat her cup back on the cold cement. "I guess we'll have to talk about it later. Is that okay?"

"Sure, walk me to French?" Emily asked. Receiving a nod in response, she stood up, slipped on her sandals, and looped her arm through Spencer's so they could be closer. Spencer cocked her head in question but chose not to bring it up.

Making their way down the hall they saw Hanna standing outside of Emily's classroom. Her gaze was intense as they approached. She smiled at Emily and mumbled a quick hello as the brunette disappeared into the classroom. Once the door closed, Hanna turned to Spencer and narrowed her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the library after class?" Spencer asked.

"I mean now, come on." Hanna gestured towards the bathroom and began walking before Spencer could respond.

Spencer's heart sank- she thought back to multiple calls and texts that she ignored last night and felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety take over. She followed behind Hanna trying to compile a list of excuses for ignoring her.

Entering the restroom, Hanna shoved all of the stalls open to make sure that they were alone before turning to face Spencer. "Where the hell were you last night?"

"Well, mother, I was at home studying if you must know. I had the volume off on my phone an-"

"Quit lying." Hanna crossed her arms across her chest, holding on to whatever patience she could muster.

"I'm not." Spencer said. Her mind raced through a handful of ideas to distract Hanna from truth, but she was a little disoriented by the encounter. "Toby was with me and we got a little busy at one point and I just didn't th-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Spencer!" Hanna's voice wavered as she got in Spencer's face. "I went by your house and you weren't home. Where were you?"

"I was in Philly," Spencer whispered. Hanna rolled her eyes not believing it. "I _promise_ I was in Philly. I have proof. I think that there's a receipt in my purse."

"Fine." Hanna took a step back calming down a little. She was surprised that Spencer was answering her without arguing her right to privacy. She put on her stern voice, not wanting to lose control of the conversation, and narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing in Philly? And don't lie. I know when you're lying."

Colour rushed to Spencer's cheeks, she broke eye contact and stared at the floor. "I was… at a strip club."

Hanna smirked. She couldn't be serious at the sight of embarrassed Spencer; it was a rare occasion. "With Toby?"

Spencer's cheeks continued to darken. "No, I was there alone." She didn't want to say anymore than necessary to get Hanna off her back, but she knew that the truth was going to come out one way or another.

"Why?" Hanna demanded.

"I was…" Spencer shrugged. "Curious, I guess."

"Are you considering becoming a stripper? Because, no offence, but you really don't have the boobs for it. They're so tiny. And don't even get me started on your ass." Hanna couldn't help but laugh feeling all of the tension and concern fade away.

"Gee, thanks for throwing those dreams out the window." Spencer pouted. "But I guess you're right."

"Really though, Spence, why were you there?"

"I was curious what they did, like, what the job entailed. It's really not a big deal or anything so maybe we just drop it an-"

"Liar. You're fucking on of them, aren't you?" Hanna grinned.

"What? No!"

Hanna poked her in the stomach causing her to flinch at the ticklish touch. "You like pussy, it all makes sense now."

"God, Hanna! Can you like, not use that word?"

"You don't like pussy? What would you prefer, vagina, cun-"

Spencer cupped her hand over Hanna's mouth causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. "Someone could hear you!"

"Sorry, sorry," Hanna whispered. She boosted herself up onto the counter and swung her legs, enjoying every moment of teasing Spencer. "Pussy is the superior word."

"You're vulgar."

"You're boring."

"Am not! Fine, pussy works." The word rolled awkwardly off of Spencer's tongue. She pressed her lips together in a fine line, hoping that Hanna would just drop things if she answered her questions. "Anyways, I'm not sleeping with a stripper. I just wanted to see what it would be like."

"That's what Google is for, Spence." Hanna locked eyes with the timid brown ones in front of her and cocked her head to the side. "So, are gay then?"

"No!" Spencer dropped her shoulders and cocked her head slightly. She sighed. "Well… I guess I'm not really…" Spencer stopped talking as the bathroom door swung open. The girl that walked in looked at them briefly before going into the stall.

Spencer glared at the stalls and then back to Hanna. "We aren't done talking about this, are we?"

Hanna smiled and tapped Spencer's shoulder as she slid off the sink. "No, we are not. After lunch I want answers."

"Fine," Spencer said. If she was going to tell anyone then Hanna would probably be the most understanding, somehow. It could wait though- she needed to know why Hanna dragged her in there in the first place.

As they stepped out of the bathroom, Spencer grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her aside to so they weren't in the way of the students heading to the cafeteria. "Wait, Han, why the hell were you interrogating me?"

Hanna smirked. "I'll tell you after you explain the whole liking pussy thing…"

"Fine."


End file.
